


Dance Class

by Prplprincez



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: Chris takes his daughter to her dance class.





	Dance Class

**Author's Note:**

> I went with my 2 year old niece to her dance class and got this idea. And the dog part really happened.

Chris pulled up to the plain looking building and parked.  He got out and unbuckled Jackie from her pink car seat, helping her out of the car.  Her little hand looked even smaller in his large one as they walked to the entrance.  As they walked in, little girls were sitting with their moms and dads, pink and black leotards and ballet slippers, all ready to go.

 

“Daddy look,” Jackie says, pulling on his hand and pointing.

He looks over to see the scaffolding on the other side of the building.  A woman is on top, painting a mural.  But that is not what his little angel is pointing at.  On the second level of the scaffolding is a labrador retriever laying down.  

“Well, look at that Baby.  I wonder how he got up there,” he says.

“He flew Daddy,” she tells him, matter of factly.

“I see,” he replies, smiling.

 

Just then a woman comes out of the classroom, “Are all my 3 year olds here for class?” she asks.  The little girls all stand up, holding their parents hands.  

 

Chris looks at his baby girl, all in pink, ready for her first dance class.  It’s not like when him, Scott and their sisters were taught in the basement by his mom.  Dance has been part of his life for as long as he can remember, and it will be part of Jackie’s.  But for now, this first class.  He leads her into the rooms with the other parents and the parents all sit and watch their little ones.

 

“I’m Miss Connie and I’m your dance teacher.  Today we are going to learn the first position.” 

 

Chris watches as Miss Connie shows how to stand in the position and then goes to each little girl and helps her stand in it.  She praises each one, even if they are off a little. She asks them each their name and gives a smile to each.  The class is only 30 minutes so getting all the girls do attempt to do it correct takes almost the entire class time.  When it's over, Jackie runs over to him and jumps into his arms.

 

“Daddy, daddy, did you see? Did you see me?  I did it!”

“You sure did Baby.  You’re gonna be dancing around Nana in no time,” he tells her.

Her smile lights up her face and he holds that look in his mind.  He leaves tonight for a month shoot.  He misses her so much when he is gone, but he was at least here for this.

 

“Come on, let’s go get some ice cream,” he says.  “Just don’t tell your mommy.”

She places her hand back in his large one and she skips off towards the ice cream shop next door.


End file.
